


If I Were Fire

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [49]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Guide Powers, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Lost & Found prompt:Hawaii Five-o, any/any, "I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."In which Danny brings the pain to the people who took his Sentinel from him.





	If I Were Fire

Danny didn’t fit the typical Guide profile. He was too hot-headed, too impulsive, too driven by his emotions. He’d been told repeatedly, from the time he was about eighteen, that he’d likely never find a compatible Sentinel because his Guide signature was too messy, too volatile.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. Because Danny _had_ found a compatible Sentinel, and together they were a pretty powerful team. Not quite Alpha, but close to it. They had a strong bond, so strong Danny had thought it was unbreakable. Wrong again.

The pain that flooded through the bond from Steve’s side almost sent Danny to his knees. He clutched at the computer table, his breath gone as if someone had punched him right in the stomach.

“Danny!” Kono was at his side in an instant. “Chin! Something’s wrong!”

As bad as the pain was, the sudden and unexpected lack of it was worse. It didn’t dull, it didn’t fade. It felt like the bond had been completely severed. Danny couldn’t sense it at all, couldn’t sense _Steve_ at all.

“He’s dead,” Danny gasped. Because what else could it mean?

“Who’s dead? Steve? Oh, god.”

Danny’s shields started slipping. He couldn’t feel Steve anymore, but now he was inundated with confusion and fear from Chin and Kono. No. Danny forced himself to breathe, forced himself to snap his shields back in place.

“What can you tell me?” Chin asked. He already had the system up and was checking for Steve’s cell signal. “Do you know where he was?”

Danny shook his head. He felt empty, hollow. The space that Steve had filled within him echoed like cavern. “He was on his way back from meeting with Denning.”

Chin nodded, focusing his search. “Whatever happened to him had to have been right in this area.”

The map on the monitor showed a red circle encompassing several blocks.

“Can you check street-level cams?” Kono asked, but Chin was already tapping away at the computer.

Images from traffic cameras and security cameras started flashing across the screen.

“There!” Danny said.

Steve’s truck, turning off the main drag onto a side street. The only camera in proximity showed the rear bumper of the truck, stopped next to the sidewalk, and a glare of something that might have been muzzle flash.

Danny was finding it hard to breathe again and he closed his eyes, willing himself to keep it together. _Jesus, babe. What did you do?_ Danny didn’t know why Steve had made that turn. Had he been lured there?

When Danny made himself present again, Kono was on the phone. 

“I really appreciate it, Duke. I’ll wait for your call.” Kono pocketed her phone. “He’s going to send the closest unit to secure the scene. He’ll let us know if…He’ll call.”

“I’ll be in my office,” Danny said. 

He had a little meditation nook set up in there and that was where he headed. The ritual of lighting the scented candles and switching on the nature sounds generator helped him settle, just a little. With his bum knee he could only do a half lotus, but he got into position and closed his eyes, focusing on the babbling brook noise and nothing else.

When Danny had mostly cleared his head of anything but the sounds from the generator and the smell of lavender, he reached out to the bond. It was still dead, like a broken tree branch, but it felt as if it had been severed by a psychic blade. A clean cut. Danny and Steve’s bond had been muted, dampened, and once even partially eroded – fucking Wo Fat – but Steve had still been there, his essence, his spirit.

There wasn’t even an echo of him there now.

Waves of despair threatened to drown Danny, but he ruthlessly beat them back. He had a job to do, and once it was over he could wallow in his loss. But if he gave into the enormity of it now he might never be able to get up again.

There was a light knock on the door and Danny shook himself out. He blew out the candles, turned off the sound generator, and braced himself for what was next.

“They found Steve’s truck,” Kono said without preamble. “But they didn’t find Steve.”

A flush ran over Danny’s skin. “Why would they do that?” As terrible as it was to contemplate Steve being gone, it was worse thinking of someone defiling his body in some way.

“It’s good,” Chin said grimly. “Because they took his phone, too, and I was able to ping it.”

“Let’s go.”

*o*o*o*

They tracked Steve’s cell phone to an abandoned pineapple plantation. Danny had no idea what was going on out there, but the place was fortified with no fewer than ten guards on the grounds, and who knew how many inside.

“We need backup,” Chin said. “We can’t just walk in there.”

“Watch me,” Danny replied. He reached deep into his Guide gifts, accessed the part of his special abilities that he normally shied away from. “Hang back, and call HPD.”

“Danny –”

He turned to look at Kono and Chin, and whatever expression was on his face killed any argument they might have tried to make.

Danny walked in, gun still holstered. He could’ve dropped everyone, knew he had the ability even though he’d never used it before. But the broken, dead bond needed to be answered for. These people, whoever they were, needed to experience the pain they’d caused Danny.

And experience it they did.

Danny pried open the mind of everyone between him and the body of his Sentinel and dug out their most painful memories. They all fell in his wake, writhing and crying, overwhelmed with the echoes of physical pain, emotional pain, grief, self-loathing, shame.

The only time Danny faltered was when he touched a mind he knew, and it was so unexpected it stopped him in his tracks.

Steve.

No more time to dilly-dally. Danny mentally dropped everyone, knocked them out cold, and focused in on the part of Steve he could feel. He found his Sentinel in a room that used to be an office – it still had a couple of dusty desks in it – lying on a mattress on the floor. He was unconscious, and he wasn’t alone. There was a young woman kneeling next to Steve, one hand splayed across his forehead. Her shields were strong enough to keep Danny out.

“Get your hands off him,” he snarled.

The Guide looked up at him, strain evident on her face. Danny realized she was the reason for the severed bond. Whatever she’d done should have been impossible. The only ones who could break a bond were the bondmates themselves, either by design or through death.

“Why?” Danny asked. He hoped if he got her talking he could distract her enough to get through her shields. “It’s our job to protect them.”

“He’ll be mine,” she said. “My tool. My weapon.”

Danny didn’t know what had happened to her to pervert her Guide purpose, and he honestly didn’t give a fuck. He attacked her shields with everything he had, forcing her to divide her attention between him and Steve. That was the only advantage he needed.

“He’s mine, you fucking whackjob,” he said, teeth clenched. And punched his way through her shields.

The Guide screamed as Danny invaded her mind. He sought out the center of her power, the mental home of her Guide gifts, and he shut it down. Turned it off. Destroyed it. She collapsed next to Steve, a little blood dribbling out of her nose

Only then did Danny go to Steve, gathering him up and carefully cradling his limp body. “I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.”

*o*o*o*

Danny’s skin was tingling, his heart racing, and he panted against Steve’s neck. He was straddling Steve, both of them sitting up as Danny rode his cock, and that was amazing enough on its own. But the bond was alive and pulsing between them, which made everything a thousand times better. He felt Steve’s pleasure, his happiness. And knew Steve could feel his in return.

“Danny,” Steve gasped. “Danny.”

“Let go, babe. I got you.”

Steve shuddered through his orgasm, clutching Danny tight, and there was so much love flowing through the bond that Danny tumbled over the edge with him, painting Steve’s stomach with come.

They collapsed back on the bed, Steve’s arms wrapped around Danny. It was their first night back home, after two days spent at the Sentinel-Guide center rebuilding their bond and repairing the mental damage done by the rogue Guide.

Steve nuzzled against Danny’s jaw. “Are we gonna talk about it?”

“No.”

“They’re really worried about you, you know. At the Center. I heard them talking.”

Danny didn’t doubt it. What he’d done was something only the highest Alpha Guides were able to do. They wanted to re-evaluate his status. They wanted him to talk to a special therapist to find out how he’d done it. Danny wasn’t interested.

“They’ll get over it.”

“Chin said you were pretty terrifying.”

“I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."

Steve wrapped himself around Danny, body and mind. “Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“You could give me a break and stop testing that theory.” Danny kissed him. “Or maybe I just shouldn’t let you go anywhere without me. Keep you out of trouble.”

“Mmm,” Steve murmured. He was already falling asleep. “Love you.”

“Love you too, you big jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from a sonnet by Paul Violi (If I were fire, I’d burn the world away.) I’ve been reading (and writing) a lot of Sentinel fics lately and so I had to go Sentinel/Guide for this prompt.


End file.
